


The familiar

by Warlady



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlady/pseuds/Warlady
Summary: Cedric usually is a disaster when performing magic,  because he can't relax when  King Roland is present.  His  familiar thinks he can help him to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so please don't flame me for mistakes in spelling, grammar and others. I don't ship Cedric and Sofía, not even an adult Sofia, so, while watching "Maleficent" this plot-bunny just nagged my ankle.

 

Cedric entered the tower.  He lit the hearth and some candles with a languid flick of his wand and slumped on the single chair of the room, before the wooden table that served him as desk and dining table as well.

 

The young sorcerer felt miserable. It had been another show of magic for royal visitors, another night of performing petty tricks to entertain noble empty-headed people and fulfill King Roland’s stupid caprices. The worst part was when one of the spells failed and set on fire the curtains of the hall. Although he had acted quickly and with a single gesture conjured a little rainy cloud that put-down the fire, the ungrateful monarch had declared he had ruined all the night.

 

Wormwood, the sorcerer’s familiar knew very well the look of despair on his master’s face. He had seen it through the years since their first day in the tower of the Royal Palace of Enchancia. Even though he could not talk he cawed a couple of times to get Cedric’s attention.

 

“It happened again, Wormwood! It was a total failure! I swear I try, but King Roland’s eyes on me, his expression of indifferent disbelief about my capabilities, his evident snickers behind my back and the way he diminishes me with his words and remarks about my past mistakes...There’s no way to do magic while he is in the same room, seemingly enjoying my errors.” The sorcerer hid his face behind his hands and sobbed quietly.

 

Crying had never been an usual occurrence with Cedric, but it had became quite regular as of late.  Maybe too regular to be healthy for him at all.

 

Wormwood cawed again and out of his customary attitude, he flew from his perch and went to rest on Cedric’s shoulder. He rubbed his head and beak against the sorcerer’s cheek.

 

The young man’s shuddering sighs diminished as he felt the atypical caress from the crow. “My, my, Wormwood, had you suddenly developed a comforting side?” He teased his familiar, responding the caress ruffling the bird’s head feathers with his thin index. “Well, thank you for the good intention. It helps to know  there is somebody who still cares.” He sniffed. “Well, we can call it a night. I  think a hot bath and a good night of rest are in order.”

 

Cedric left his seat and headed to the stairs that led to his private chamber.

 

Wormwood stayed on his shoulder as if he pretended to go with his master to the room.  It was not common for the familiar to enter such place.  He usually soared to his perch and entered a deep slumber in minutes.

 

“It seems you are especially worried about me tonight, aren’t you, little friend? If it suits you fine you can come with me. Keep in mind I only have a coal heater, not big hearth to warm you through the night.” Cedric continued his way until he entered the room. He knew very well that he too needed something to keep him warm through the night, and was not precisely a roaring fire.  It was a pity that he lived in Enchancia. That charming kingdom forbid living “happily ever after” to those that, like him, were not ordinary in their choice of bedmates. As it was, he lit up the heater with a wave of his wand.

 

*************

 **_Wormwood’s point of view_ ** :

 

From my perch on the chair next to the bed I look enthralled how my Master takes off his clothes, layer after layer, from the long robe that announces his trade as sorcerer, to the stocking and shoes, until he stands gloriously naked before my eyes. He shows no modesty in unclothing himself before me, since I am supposedly only a crow, and a male one for that matter.

 

His thin pale frame could look sickly to some, but I can catch the soft whiff  of the natural odor that usually emanates from healthy young bodies.  He could use some sun, though, more nourishment and definitely more peaceful nights. About this last need I notice he is in serious need of company in his bed.

 

The testimony of his unattended lust stands proud, some droplets already leaking from the tip. The smell of his essence is unique and alluring, as much as he is.

 

He walks inside the bathroom and only minutes after I can hear his quick breathing and some quiet moans. Yes, he is trying to take off some of the sexual stress by himself.  Why does he lowers to that pitiful resource? He could have a lover, there are plenty of young beautiful boys in the town. I have seen them looking at  him as he passes by when he goes in some errand to the apothecary. It is lust what I have seen in their eyes. My Master is young, easy on the eyes, his body is lithe, his movements are nimble and his position in the court is nothing to take lightly. But no, he can’t indulge in something as simple and basic as a lover, not to mention a male one. This damn realm is full of people narrow minded, being King Roland II the worst of all.

 

Even though I usually mock my Master’s failures in magic, I mean no offense, and he takes my mockery lightly. After all, every sorcerer has fails and successes when experimenting, as his familiar, I’m very aware of this.

 

But  the way these people mistreat my poor Master is totally different. They don’t understand   him, how insecure he is. The life has been hard on him, always trying to prove his worth, first to his parents, now to the King and his courtiers. The lack of solace and human touch worsens his situation.  

 

As he reaches his peak I can hear a barely suppressed set of shaken moans, I can imagine the view of his body spasming as each spurt of his come lands on the tiles. This notion makes a pleasant shiver run up my body, even being a bird I find his human physique very appealing. Soon I hear the distinct sound of water filling the tub, and the steam that comes from the room smells of sandalwood, the oil that he uses to scent his baths.

 

Self pleasure and a hot bath, a poor replacement for proper lovemaking.   I wish I could do something…

 

But of course I can do something, it may be risky and I have not done in years, since I was the familiar of my first Master.  

 

That one, my first Master, Gregor the wise, was the most incredible human being I have ever met.  He was compassionate, kind and as wise as the mountains. But he was too shy for his own good, and even though he desired a companion, never had the guts to court a male.

 

He asked a favor from me, and I could do nothing but agree. After all, I owed him everything I am. The magic that makes my lifespan extremely long, my senses keener than those of regular crows and my mind sharp as a human’s one was his doing. So, I left him imbue me with yet another magical gift, a precious power that I used regularly to give him what he could not reach by his own means: a lover.  Until his  death I was with him, and with his last breath he freed me from his service.

 

Do I still have it in me?

 

As I consider this option, I notice my Master has already left the bathroom.  His pale skin is brilliant and clean, and the soft smell of sandalwood lingers still on him, along with the delicious scent that is only his.

 

I decide it’s worth the risk, everything to help him improve his magical performance.

 

“Well,  Wormwood, stay close to the heater, but beware of the sparks that springs from the coal, your feathers could catch fire.” He yawns and slips under the thick quilts of the bed. He usually sleeps totally naked.

 

I see my chance and with a sudden jump I enter under the covers, at his side.  

 

“Of course, Wormy, serve yourself!” He exclaims, half-surprised and half-amused.  He have been always so lenient with me. “Try not to disturb my sleep, please.”

 

I close my eyes and say the only phrase I can utter while in my winged form: “Amor omnia vincit” (*)

 

A sudden rush of magic courses through my body, as a stream of cold water and roaring fire, both at the same time.  It’s extremely painful, the sensation of bones, muscles, veins, nerves and organs growing, changing, emerging or disappearing. My skin stings as if thousands of ants were biting me at the same time, the sign of my feathers changing into hair. Finally the horrid sensation of change in my head, from a beak to a mouth and a nose, and the eyes just in the front  gives me total dizzying sight. All that in less than a minute.  

 

“Thank you Master, but I think I certainly will disturb your sleep.” My human voice sounds just the same as always did, I reckon it is one of my better traits while in this form, Gregor used to say it has a sensuous quality.

 

“AAAAHH!” A shrill cry of horror.

 

I have never seen a naked human jump so high in the air and go out of a bed so fast, surely I have not seen both things at the same time from the same person.

 

“Wormwood! Is that you? How...When...Why…” My Master is at loss for words, and if the ashen color of his face is any indication, he is scared out of his wits

 

“Yes, it’s me, Master. Please, I didn’t intend to startle you.”

 

“Startle me? Wormwood, you just turned into a human before my eyes!”  

 

“So, do you find this form pleasant?” It never crossed my mind that he couldn’t like my human form. Gregor the wise used to say I was molded in the resemblance of a youngster that was a model of perfection. To be honest, I had seen my reflex on a mirror and my human frame is not so different from Cedric’s, a little stockier maybe, fair-skinned, the hair, which is as dark as my own feathers is long to my shoulders, and my face is a little too girlish for a male, the nose is shorter too.

 

“Pleasant? Yes, it’s a very handsome form I must admit. But, Merlin’s mushrooms! Have you been capable of doing this all this time?”

 

He is less scared now, but he sounds angry. Yes, of course, what he means with the last question is: _‘have you  been hiding this from me all this time?”_ ,

 

I fake submission, because it has never been my best quality.  This form has some good advantages, as the big blue eyes and the luscious lips that look irresistibly when curved into a pout. “Master, I only want to serve you, and if I never have done this before is because you never looked like someone who needed it.”

 

He quirks a fine eyebrow. “So, I look needy?”

 

I widen my eyes in horror, surely I didn’t want to say that… “Master, I…”

 

“It’s ok, I am needy, and right now I’m cold too. Give me room, it’s not proper for a sorcerer to be so surprised of such things, I should have to be used to strange things to happen.” He slips under the covers, and stays as away from me as the big bed allows. “Granted this is the strangest thing that has happened to me in my entire life.  I need an explanation, Wormwood.”  

 

He looks more curious than aroused. Well, that can be fixed.

 

“I prefer to be called Aleister when I’m in this form.” I move towards him. “Why do you avoid my contact Master, don’t you find me handsome, or desirable?” He is at reach finally and when I press my body against his he doesn’t recoil. He let’s out a gasp.

 

“As much as I like this, Aleister, and I would be lying if I tell you I don’t find you gorgeous, you know what would happen to us if we are found out in this fashion.  I would be fired and most probably put in the dungeons. You, my friend, would be burned down on a pyre of green wood. This is Enchancia, people of same gender having intercourse is totally forbidden, let alone a man having sex with a raven turned into a man.” Although he is saying this, he feels compliant as I encircle his waist with my arms. Oh, such heavenly sensation, his hairless chest against mine, our bodies rubbing together, and ahhh, his fastly growing manhood brushing against my own. 

 

“Then, let’s be discreet.” I finally let my mouth trap his lips and I kiss him deeply and slow.

When he finally opens his mouth in a blatant invitation I invade his mouth with my tongue and explore to the last millimeter, His own tongue answers with a sinuous sliding motion against mine. He is good! he is really good! I must say I never imagined he could be this excellent kisser. He probably learned in the Magic Academy, where Enchancia’s laws were easily avoided and graciously ignored by even the faculty members.

 

He breaks the contact of our mouths and breaths in deep. “You feel absolutely real, it’s not a mere glamor it’s complete transmutation.   Who performed this spell on you? It is very ancient and advanced magic.” Although aroused, he is still curious.  Indeed my magical transformation is perfect to the last detail in form and function, the throbbing sensation of my own cock getting hard is a testimony of such functionality.  Triggered not only by my wish to please him, but by the wonderful heat of his skin pressed against mine and his sinful lips and tongue when we kissed, my body responds with a fierce hunger for him.

 

“My last Master granted this magical gift.” I say, and use the closeness in my benefit, with a subtle movement I kiss his jaw, just under his ear, down to his elegant and lean neck.

 

“Ahhhh, and you served him in this...oh God...thissss…..way?” He is trembling under my touch.

 

“Yes, I did.” A soft bite in the junction of neck and shoulder is rewarded with  a low breathless moan, a quite delectable sound. “Anytime he asked.”

 

“So, it is servitude! You don’t have other option!.” He seems a little unsettled by the notion.

 

“Master, when I was Gregor’s familiar it was gratitude and servitude, indeed I did not have other choice but obey. Right now, as your familiar, I am compelled to serve you, yet this not necessary includes something that was given to me by another sorcerer. This I offer to you on my free will, and seriously, you can feel very well how this has a very obvious and pleasant effect on me. “

 

I push my hips forward and up intentionally, and my engorged member slides against his, he is as hard as I.

 

He hisses at the sudden friction. “Do that again, don’t you dare stop!” That and a passionate kiss from his eager mouth is all I need. My hands go lower, caressing his narrow hips, and then groping his firm rear, pulling him even more to me.  He breaks the kiss, moans and arches his back, trying to gain more contact. I feel a lash of fire running up my spine and he starts a frantic thrusting motion, while I reciprocate with motions of my own. Soon enough I join his moans with mine.

 

The friction and heat of it is delicious, but I want more, and looking into his eyes I recognize the same urges.  “Master, please stop.” I beg between laboured gasps.

 

He stops, his breathing as erratic as mine. “It’s Cedric, Aleister, I am not your master, not in this.” He says short of air.

 

“Cedric.” His name rolls in my mouth smoothly, I always liked it.  “I want to reach completion, but not like this”.  I explain, stealing a soft kiss.

 

“Then how?”

 

I grab him by his arms and with a swift movement, I roll him over, until his beautiful back and rear are before my eyes in all their pale splendor.

 

“What the Hell!?” He exclaims in shock.

 

“You like to be in the bottom, Cedric, I know it, I know you.”

 

I used to watch him through the windows of one of the bordellos in the outskirts of Enchancia.  He had been always under one of the payboys, enjoying that position to the last second.  He doesn’t visit those places anymore, because during the last raid of the guards to his favorite spot he escaped by a hair.

 

“How dare you assume you know my preferences…”

 

Enough talking, I lower myself supporting my weight on knees and elbows, and I press a languorous kiss to one of his buttocks.  An almost girly squeal reaches my ears and I just snicker and do exactly the same to the other cheek. I enjoy greatly the sensation of that firm and silky flesh against my mouth.  I relish in teasing him endlessly with kisses, soft bites and licks, his rear, his hips  the back of his thighs, each caress is rewarded with a soft moan, a shuddering sigh, even some mewling sounds.

 

I spread his legs softly, looking in wonder the gorgeous sight of his cheeks, the cleft between them open in invitation, his testicles, and the little entrance to his body. I sigh in anticipation, just waiting the kind of sound I would elicit with my next move. No more doubts, I lick the puckered hole, kiss it, and lick it again, while my Master moans wantonly.

 

“Oh, God, don’t stop, don’t stop!” He encourages my assault to his most private parts, and goes on all four, spreading wider his thighs.  His body is trembling and I add more fervor to my ministrations, until I feel my own saliva drip down my chin. After a while, when he is deep in  intense pleasure, I stop my efforts.

 

My Master whines in protest. “Ah! D..d...on’t...tease...me. F...fuck... me, please!” He stutters, his voice hoarse by arousal.

 

I know he is used to penetration, though he had been out of practice as of late. I caress softly his lower back and buttocks with my hand, a reassuring and affectionate touch.  “Not until you are properly prepared, Cedric. Have you some…”

 

“Bedside table, first drawer.” He whispers, he had gained some coherency.

 

In no time I reach for the vial of clear oil and after uncorking it I let fall a tendril right in the cleft between his cheek and smear it with the tip of my fingers around the tight rim of his entrance. I put aside the little bottle and press two of my fingers inside him.

 

“Aaaaaah, yeeeeeeeees!” He screams.

 

I breach him and scissor my fingers to stretch him, he is so tight!. The view of his prone form, pale flesh glistening with sweat, tremulous moans escaping his lips along with swearing and blessings, is so enticing to the point of making me want to take him already. I remove my fingers, he is totally ready now.

 

But, no I will not take him while I can’t see his face. I want to watch him while in throes of passion. “Cedric, please lay on your back.”

 

He does as I say, a look of doubt on his face. “I have never been face to face with a lover.” He whispers softly.

 

“A terrible loss for those lovers.” I say, and I mean it. His usually pale face is tinted with a lovely pink shade that runs down to his chest, the eyes dark with lust and his lips ripe in red by our kissing, a delicious view.  “Open wide Cedric, my dear.”

 

He part his lean legs for me, and I align my frame over him. Entering him is difficult, even with the proper stretch. Slow and steady, firm yet careful, inch by inch while he clenches his teeth and I bit my lower lip. Finally a hard push and I’m deep inside him. It’s a tight fit and I have to focus and use all my will power to prevent an imminent final, that wouldn’t do.

 

He is gasping, still getting used to the invasion of his innards. A view taken from heaven. “Please fuck me, please, Aleister!”

 

I am so happy to oblige, I pull out  half of my girth and push again inside his burning welcoming innards. He moans, louder this time, a totally lewd sound. I am in heaven and his voice is the song of lustful angels, I want more, more of this feeling, more of his pleasured sounds. I pull and push, pull and push, rolling my hips to reach each millimeter of his insides, building a tempo.

 

Soon the sensations rips a wail from me, and I find myself echoing any of his keening mewls with my own. Oh, how delicious, so good it hurts! I never felt like this with my old master, he was old and tired. Cedric is young and eager, he is hungry, ravenous, his desires have been deprived for too long.

 

“Oooh, faster, faster!” He pleads and rolls his hips to meet my thrusts, I hiss, the bliss enhances spurred by his motions, almost too much to withstand, I feel my control slipping. I breath in deep, no, not yet, too soon! I need an anchor to keep me from coming. I bite my lower lip.

 

Some clarity of mind in the middle of such a thick cloud of pleasure makes me realize I need to change his position. More pushes on his part would send me right into climax, so I lift his thighs, making his knees rest on his chest. From this angle his hips have not leverage to push anymore, and I am now to the very hilt inside him. I pull  out my cock almost entirely, aiming carefully for an objective I hasn’t reach and push hard in a single motion. I think I got it.

 

“AAAahhhhhhhhhhh, my God, yeeeeeeeeeeees!” Cedric cries, his beautiful eyes wide open and his mouth gaping. Yes I hit him right in his sweet spot and I plan to do it again and again…

 

Now is my turn to feed on the glorious view of his young body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure runs up his entire frame, every thrust of my hips sends him closer to his completion, among the most delicious sounds, mixing half words with moans, mewls and cries. Then he fixes his eyes on me, those dark pools of lust, and mutters. “I’m...so close...please.”

 

After a couple of pushes his body arches and he howls in ecstasy, a shrill cry that is followed by a spasming shudder of his form, and hot streams of his seed spurting against his own chest. The incredible view sends me up in a overwhelming orgasm. Between the haze in my head and the tremors of my own body I can hear a cry, my own I think, and my cock pulses filling up Cedric with my semen. I barely can gather enough strength to embrace him and roll to my side with him in my arms, my manhood still trapped in the confines of his welcoming innards.

 

I can hear his breath calming slowly, and to my utter surprise he slips into a peaceful slumber.

 

I smile, I can enjoy this until the next morning. Coming the dawn I will said the magic words again and I will change into Wormwood, the crow.

 

I plan to do this often, enough to keep my master’s and my urges totally sated. Yet, we have to be discreet. I close my eyes, I am tired, and a good night of sleep is what I need now.

 

******

 

“Well, Cedric, that was an astounding magical performance. Our visitors were totally amazed, so do I. Why the sudden improvement?” King Roland asked to the sorcerer.

 

“Let’s say I had an epiphany last night while in bed.” A small smile graced his face, he was feeling a soreness that reminded him the sort of epiphany he had.

 

“Indeed? Let’s hope you keep up having such revelations.” The King turned around and left.

 

As Cedric approached his chambers he felt elated, and could not wait to enjoy more time with his familiar.  

**Author's Note:**

> The crows had the ability to utter some words, if trained properly, just like parrots. Wormwood's magic words mean "Love conquers everything" (sort of).


End file.
